1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, a resin composition containing the copolymer and a molded article obtained from the resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As films, sheets and tubes used for packaging foods or non-food, molded articles obtained by extrusion molding of ethylene-α-olefin copolymers are much used.
In these ethylene-α-olefin copolymers, an excellent moldability such as low extrusion load and good stability in processability is required. As such the ethylene-α-olefin copolymers, for example, there is disclosed an ethylene-1-butene copolymer which is obtained by copolymerizing ethylene and 1-butene with a catalyst formed by: adding triisobutylaluminum to silica; then adding an organic aluminumoxy compound thereto; and next adding a catalyst component produced by reacting bis(indenyl)ethane, n-butyllithium and zirconium tetrachloride (e.g. JP 4-213309 A). Further, there is disclosed an ethylene-1-butene copolymer which is obtained by copolymerizing ethylene and 1-butene with a catalyst formed by contacting triisobutylaluminum with racemi-ethylenebis(1-indenyl)zirconium diphenoxide, then contacting a co-catalyst therewith (e.g. JP 2004-149760 A, JP 2005-97481 A).
However, when the above-mentioned ethylene-α-olefin copolymer was compounded to a conventional ethylene-α-olefin copolymer to use as a resin composition for improving the moldability, a molded article obtained was not sufficiently satisfied in optical properties.